


lipstick stains

by caroldantops (sarkisianed)



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Fucking, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub!Envy, daddy!Reader, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkisianed/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: You always come to Envy's shows, and she makes the most out of it.





	lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift for my girl ❤ cross posted on tumblr

You really need to stop coming to Envy’s shows. 

It’s not that you don’t enjoy them. After all, they’re the reason that you started dating in the first place. Well, the reason you started hooking up at least. Dating came later. But you need to stop going because all Envy does when she knows you’re coming is tease the living hell out of you. 

Her stage presence is something that leaves every single person in the audience falling at her red stilettos. Everything about her is something to be desired. The breathy, seductive way she talks. Her dark gaze, piercing straight through you. The way her body moves, calculated and deliberate. Her pouty lips, always shining with red lipstick.

_ God,  _ her lips. 

Something about that pout could bring a thousand men to their knees. 

Though, it just makes you want to bring  _ her  _ to her knees. 

Her energy is something that can only be described as  _ sinful.  _ A guilty pleasure. Something so good that it’s definitely bad for you. 

But you kept coming back again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until you discovered that behind that performance was the real Envy Adams. The Envy who’s been hurt so many times she thought she gave up on dating. The Envy who was shocked when you brought her flowers after one of her big shows. The Envy who calls you her “good luck charm”. The Envy who prefers having thousands of adoring fans from afar rather than let anyone in to see the real her, too afraid that they won’t like the Real Her. 

Everyone screams her name before she’s even fully on stage. Chants of  _ Envy! Envy! Envy!  _ ring through the venue _ ,  _ surrounding you with thoughts of  _ her.  _ Not that you’ve thought about anything else lately anyway. 

She finally struts onto the stage, backlit so you can’t quite see her face yet. The guitar picks up, and you finally hear Envy’s  _ “oh yeah” _ s engulfing you. You practically groan, knowing that her moans sound oh so similar when she’s begging for you to go harder, faster, deeper.  __

Everyone in the room has their eyes on her. But her focus is on you and you alone. The intensity of her gaze brings heat to your face and the pit of your stomach. You can hardly focus on Clash at Demonhead’s performance because you’re so consumed with thoughts of what you want -  _ need -  _ to do with Envy tonight. Your eyes keep falling to her mouth, wishing her lips were doing other things. 

Envy knows exactly the effect she has on you. She practically gets off on this - having all of your attention and you not being able to do anything about it. Swaying her hips and keeping her gaze on you and you alone. She drags her hand slowly up her body, from her thigh all the way up to her tits - practically groping herself on stage. 

You raise an eyebrow at her, a silent challenge for her to keep this game up. A warning that she’s pushed your last button with that move; and if she keeps pushing, she’ll definitely regret it. Envy must feel the tension between the two of you as well, quirking her own brow back at you. She bites her lip, never breaking eye contact with you, and during an instrumental break moans out an improvised  _ “oh yeah!”  _ in a tone that you’ve only ever heard when you’re pounding into her from behind. 

You shake your head at her, painfully aware of how you can feel your arousal spike instantly. She just smirks, breaks eye contact finally, and keeps singing - deciding that she’s teased you enough. 

That’s fine. She certainly gave you enough to work with tonight. 

//

“On your knees.” 

Envy looks up at you, watching you lock the door to her dressing room. She turns her attention away from you again, pulling her hair out of her updo and into a sleek ponytail. 

“What, no ‘hello’? No ‘good job’?” 

“You’re already on thin ice, baby,” you say, stepping closer and tracing your fingers along the back of her neck. She leans into the touch a little, eyes closing at the sensation. Her skin is warm under your touch, tracing along her exposed collarbones and further up the front of her neck. You wrap your hand slowly around her neck. Her eyes shoot open, meeting yours in the mirror again when she realizes what you’re doing. 

You meet her aroused eyes, pupils wide and dark, with a stern look. Then you squeeze slightly. Just enough to emphasize your point when you say in a low voice, “Are you going to keep being bad?” 

“Maybe, daddy,” Envy teases. Still pushing even though she’s clearly not in a position to be making demands. That’s fine by you. You love the challenge. 

“You know what bad girls get, don’t you?” You put a little more pressure around her neck, squeezing carefully and deliberately. 

“Bad girls get punished.” 

“And?”

“Bad girls don’t get to cum,” she answers, quieter this time. 

“So, why are you still not on your knees like a good girl then?” 

Envy moves fast, tugging her clothes off - luckily she already threw her boots aside so that barrier is gone - and leaving them in a pile on the chair. She drops to her knees in front of you, looking up at you with wide, almost innocent, eyes. The look on her face sends hot arousal straight to your core, and you almost buck your hips at the sight. 

But you control yourself. That will come soon enough. 

“You look so pretty, baby. But you were acting so  _ bad  _ on stage, teasing me like that. In front of all of your fans too? Such a slut.” 

Envy whimpers quietly, not moving an inch. But you can see her hands clench in her lap, a telltale sign that she’s definitely wet and ready for you. You never break eye contact with her as you unbuckle your jeans, pulling out the strap you’ve been wearing all night. Envy bounces a little bit with excitement. It’s kind of adorable. 

She’s about to look even cuter with your cock in her mouth. 

“Open that pretty mouth, baby,” you command, gripping the base of your cock.

Envy obeys, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue a bit. You smile at her, guiding your cock to her lips. You trace the tip along her lips, admiring how pretty the black silicon looks against the red of her lips. She tries to move so that your cock will fully enter her mouth, instead of just teasing it. You growl and grab her hair to tug her mouth away. 

“Did I say you could do that?” 

“No, daddy,” she bats her eyes at you like she’s done nothing wrong. 

“Then why are you trying to suck my cock? Are you trying to be a dirty whore, baby?” 

“I  _ am  _ a dirty whore, daddy.” 

Fuck. 

“Yes,” you groan, pushing her mouth towards your cock again, shoving almost the entire length down her throat in one motion. She gags, steadying herself with her hands on your thighs. “You’re my whore, baby.” 

You start thrusting your hips, slowly fucking her face, hand in her hair the whole time so that she stays bobbing up and down on your cock. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this. I hope that nice red lipstick you’re wearing stains my cock. Oh, baby, you’re making such a mess.” 

Envy moans around your cock. Drool falls from her mouth with each thrust, spilling onto her tits.  Her eyes water a little, but they stay focused on you. Fuck, you could cum just from seeing her on her knees for you, cock snug in her throat, looking up at you like you’re the best thing in the universe. 

You finally pull her off of your cock. Your cock is dripping wet, and you’re positive that her pussy is as well. Envy coughs a bit, wiping her spit away with the back of her hand. The last of her lipstick smears a little across her face, leaving her looking so disheveled and beautiful. 

You take your cock and slap it against Envy’s cheek as she tries to catch her breath. She yelps a little with the contact. 

“Couldn’t resist, baby. Now, get on the couch. Hands and knees, ass up.” 

“Are you gonna let me cum, daddy?” Envy asks, chest still heaving. She obeys your order, settling on the couch and moving her ass teasingly. You slap it, hard enough to sting. Envy moans, pushing her ass out even more. 

“I thought we went over this? You were bad.” 

“But--” 

“No buts,” you say, positioning yourself behind her. You tease her dripping cunt with the tip of your cock. She whines, trying her hardest not to push back against you. Without warning, you shove your cock into her pussy, pulling a loud moan from her. You slap her ass again. “You’re in for a long night, baby.” 

“Fuck, daddy.” 

“Oh, baby, don’t worry. I will.” 

//

You promised her a long night, and you’ve definitely lived up to that. Envy is practically sobbing at this point. You’ve been edging her for at least an hour, doing everything to make sure she’s been kept just on the brink of coming before pulling your cock out of her. 

Envy’s whines are music to your ears, each plead of how good she’ll be if you let her cum making your own pussy throb. It just makes you thrust even harder, yanking her hair back so that she can’t hide her moans at all. Her ass is red, and it’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow when she tries to sit down. Her pussy will get wet every time she puts pressure on it, remembering how you fucked her. 

“Daddy, daddy,  _ please _ ,” Envy cries. “Please let me cum this time. I can’t --” 

“Can’t what baby? Can’t take some teasing?” You thrust hard and deep into her to punctuate your question. Her tits sway with the hard thrust. “So you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?” 

“I’m sorry for teasing, daddy,” she whines, grinding herself on your cock. “I’ll be so good from now on, please just let me cum.” 

“I don’t know, baby,” you hum thoughtfully, slowing your thrusts. Envy’s pussy is absolutely drenched, and with each movement, it makes the wettest sounds. You could get off just listening to that. “I feel like you’re still gonna be a little  _ brat.”  _

“I won’t. I’ll be so good daddy, your good little girl. I sucked your cock so good earlier, don’t you remember? I’ll be good like that again. Please, please, please. Just let me cum.” 

“You sound so fucking pathetic begging like this, baby,” you laugh. You speed up your thrusts, thriving off of her cries of pleasure. If anyone is left at the venue, they can definitely hear how hard you’re fucking her. 

You grip her hips, almost hard enough to bruise. You start pounding into her, hitting at an angle that makes Envy scream. “You wanna cum for me, baby? You gonna soak my cock?” 

“Oh yeah, daddy! Yes! Wanna cum, please let me cum!” 

You move your hand under her and toy with her clit, pressing hard and rolling it between two fingers. Envy moans, pushing her hips against your hand. She’s so wet that your hand becomes soaked within seconds of stroking her clit. 

“Cum for daddy, Envy.” 

Almost instantly, Envy’s back arches, and she cums around your cock with one long moan. Her entire body shudders, sweaty and panting and beautiful. You keep fucking her through her orgasm, slowing down your thrusts a little as she comes down from her climax. 

“Good girl, baby. Such a good girl.” 

“Fuck,” is all Envy can whimper quietly. You pull out and toss the strap-on aside, mentally reminding yourself to clean up after you tend to Envy. You lower her down to lay on the couch before moving between her legs to clean her up with your tongue. She babbles something incoherently while you’re between her legs, lapping up every drop of her sweet cum. 

“What was that, baby?” 

“Feels good,” she answers. 

“Good,” you smile. You kiss up her body, leaving a mark or two along your way up. Envy smiles when you finally reach her face, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. You slip your tongue against hers, and she moans when she tastes herself. “I love making you feel good, baby.” 

Envy doesn’t respond, but simply rolls over on her side. You get the hint, moving to lay behind her and wrap her up in your arms. You press lots of lazy kisses into her shoulder and neck, giving her sweet praises in between every kiss. 

After a few minutes, you thought she had fallen asleep. But, she turns around in your arms to face you. Envy stares at you with soft eyes. 

“I don’t deserve you, babe,” she says softly, stroking your cheek with her thumb. 

“Baby, don’t ever say that,” you reply, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She giggles and blushes. Your heart jumps at how cute she can be in moments like these where she lets her guard down. “You deserve the world. And I’m going to give it to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @caroldantops


End file.
